The Middle
by HaloHunter89
Summary: When you think of them you automatically assume she's there with them because it's always been that way. Friends since the beginning while she hoped for more but refused to see they wanted the same. [AU, m/f/m]


**This is a prompt I got. It was basically someone asking me to just write them smut. This is what happened. This is m/f/m so you've been warned.**

Carol laughed at Andrea's joke while her eyes scanned the room. She'd only come here tonight because Daryl told her that he wanted her too. She understood why too because with a brother like Mac it was no telling what he'd get dragged into. She'd yet to see him and if he not come without telling her she was going to kill him. Parties weren't her thing. They were to loud and people were too handsy.

"Looking for your Dixon's?" Andrea winked at her.

Carol flushed violently but didn't deny it.

"I seen Mac walk in a minute ago." Andrea said. "Maybe Daryl's still outside."

"Maybe." Carol nodded.

Just then she heard a loud roar of laughter and knew without a doubt who it was. Carol waved by to Andrea and left her to lure some unsuspecting man into some one night stand. It was her thing and Carol left her to it. Instead she went in search of Mac's loud ass. Sure enough she found him by the beer laughing at Daryl. Daryl who was soaked now and looked ready to hit someone.

His eyes met hers and Mac just kept laughing. He pulled her into his side and kissed on the side of her throat before looking back at his brother. With anyone else she would have been offended at the way he was handling her. She knew Mac though. She knew them both and it'd always been different with them. No one else got a free pass like Daryl or Mac. No one else was them.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"Had to fight Daryl out of bed." Mac growled into her hair. "He's being a dick tonight."

Carol laughed and the sound caused a few people to look their way. Daryl was wiping foam from the beer that got dumped on him off. He scowled over at them and Carol winked at him. It'd always been her and Mac teasing Daryl. Even in school it'd been the three of them. Where Daryl was quiet and thoughtful Mac was loud and and reckless. They were twins but exact opposites.

Mac drug her with him towards the back of the house. He flopped down on the a couch and groaned stretching out. Carol swallowed at the sight he made. His jeans were low slung along his hips and his shirt was riding high over his stomach. His hair was a complete mess and his five o'clock shadow was showing. His legs were spread with one bent at the knee and foot planted on the ground while the other was thrown over the armrest. He had his eyes closed as the beat of the music blared around them.

Her eyes kept going back to the exposed skin just above his low slung jeans. His hip was exposed and the muscle that was there made her mouth water. They didn't call it an adonis belt for nothing. She had the most absurd urge to lick it.

She wasn't sure when her feelings on the twins changed exactly. They went from being her best friends to someone she lusted after constantly. It wasn't even just that and she knew it. People who said you couldn't love two people at the same time were wrong. She loved Daryl and Mac both. She couldn't bring herself to say something because if they were to tell her to choose she knew she couldn't. Maybe she was selfish but she wanted to be. She wanted to be so selfish that the thought of either them touching another woman set her on fire.

"Are you done eye fucking me?" Mac said loudly.

Carol's eyes widened and she looked up meeting his eyes. His were bright despite the dark looking churning below bright blue there. How long had he been watching her watch him? Carol shrugged at him and just smiled. She was caught and just owned it.

"If your done just eye fucking me maybe you should just fuck me instead." Mac deadpanned. "I'm sure the real thing is better than anything your hand is doing for you."

Carol's mouth went dry. Mac was always saying stuff to her but it'd never been so bold as this. He was watching her like a predator does seconds before it strikes. The door pushed open and Daryl walked in. His hair was soaked and he ripped his beer soaked shirt over his head. Carol walked over to where Mac was and set heavily on his stomach making him grunt.

Daryl huffed at them both. He kicked Mac's leg further out and set on the couch. Carol leaned her head over on his shoulder despite being on Mac's stomach. It had her leaning across his body. Mac's hand tightened on her thigh keeping her balanced.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Carol questioned Daryl.

"He needs to clean the pipes."

Carol looked over at Mac and then back at Daryl. His face was red and he let his head fall back on the couch. Mac threw his leg to the side and then shoved Carol roughly. She fumbled and fell face first into Daryl's groin. Her hands flailed looking for purchase to get up but she just face planted again as Mac moved. Daryl caught her under her arms and righted her. She found herself sitting back and straight into Mac's lap.

He was laughing and the sound was rich and deep. Daryl smirked at her. Carol met his eyes and was just buzzed enough to think kissing him was a good idea. It was a fantastic idea! She leaned forward and his eyes widened seconds before her lips were on his. Her arm went around his shoulder and pulled him tighter against her as her tongue traced the seam of his lips. He groaned and she felt his hand tangling in her hair.

Carol felt hands on her hips and her body being moved. She was straddling Daryl's hips while he was moving. He grunted as his body was jarred and Carol pulled away from him panting trying to get her breath back. His eyes were dark and he was now leaned against the arm of the couch with her in his lap.

His hands were on her hips and she felt Daryl's body jerk forcing him to move. It made her settle more into his lap. His erection pressed right into her center and Carol moaned, rolling her hips into him. Looking over her shoulder searching for Mac she found him watching them intensely. Carol was still breathing heavily and let her eyes drop to his mouth. He moved without her having to tell him and instead of getting to lead the kiss she found her mouth being dominated.

Carol cried out when Daryl arched his hips into her own as she rolled them. Her dress was riding up around her hips and she was desperate for more contact. She felt her blood pumping and a need she'd never known before matching the demand. Carol's hands tangled into Daryl's shirt and she started tearing at it while still kissing Mac. Daryl set up jerking it up over his head. When his hand made contact with his bare chest she moaned.

Mac pulled away from her and his hands dropped to her hips. She turned back to Daryl and watched him. Her chest was heaving. Licking her lips feeling Mac's hand's sliding below her dress to her bare ass. He groaned and tightened his hand's on the meat of her ass and thrust her forward. She felt him more tightly pressed behind her and she was thrown onto Daryl's chest. He chuckled and the sound was dark and vibrated against her chest.

Daryl's hand caught the dress and started tugging at it. He had it just below her breast when he met her eyes. Carol nodded and he had it over her head quickly. Her eyes went to the door but she really didn't care if someone walked in. The thrill and thought that someone could catch them had her breathing hitching.

Daryl was kissing up her throat on one side and Mac tugged her back by her hair and was kissing her roughly. Carol felt one of their hands sliding between her thighs and whined low in her throat.

"Think she'd beg?" Mac questioned Daryl. His lips brushing her own they were so close.

Daryl kissed down her throat and across her collar bones. When his mouth left hot open mouthed kissed down her breast she sucked in a sharp breath. His lips closed around her nipple and she cried out. At the same time she felt one of their fingers trace along her slit before circling her clit. Carol pushed into those searching fingers and keened when they sunk into her. It wasn't enough though and she whined low in her throat feeling far too empty.

"Such pretty sounds." Mac slapped her ass.

Those same fingers slid from inside her and trailed further back. Carol felt herself being spread and started panting. Looking down she found Daryl watching her. He released her nipple with a lewd pop. When surged forward catching her mouth the same time Mac pushed a probing finger into her. Carol tensed for a second against the feeling but feeling Daryl's fingers sinking into her wet heat distracted her.

Carol's hands dropped to his belt and she started opening it. That desperate feeling was still there. It was only getting worse and years worth of need started to spill over. Daryl lifted his hips and Carol shoved his jeans down them. Carol swallowed when her eyes landed on his cock. Mac's hands went to her hips and lifted her. Carol wrapped her hand around Daryl's cock and pumped him experimentally. He groaned and arched his hips into her hand.

"I'm on the pill." Carol muttered her face reddening.

Mac's belt jingled behind her and Carol looked over her shoulder while dragging Daryl's cock against her. She watched as Mac set back on his haunches and pumped his own cock. He was watching her with that same intense hunger that made her insides tighten. His jeans were around his thighs and she let her eyes linger around his waist and the same exposed muscles that got them into this. He chuckled and then she let her weight fall on Daryl's cock taking him in at once.

He was bigger than any man she'd been with before and she bit her lip at the stretch. He groaned and pulled her tighter against him. His arms went around her and Carol's arched her back pressing into him more. With each roll of her hips she felt her clit press into his pubic bone. She wasn't going to last long.

His hand tangled in her hair and Carol kissed him roughly. Her hand shot back finding Mac and dragging him towards her. The feeling of his bare flesh against her was almost searing. His hands were all over her while making her ride Daryl even faster. Carol cried out when her climax hit. She was barely aware of the feeling of his fingers stretching her. There was just the raw intense pleasure tearing through her and the movement of Daryl's chest below her.

When he teased her entrance Carol nodded reassuring them both this was what she wanted. He started pushing into her more and she tensed. Daryl's hand slid between them and Carol felt heat pool again. He sucked in a breath as she tightened her muscles on his still throbbing cock. He circled her clit as Mac pressed into her. When he was fully seated in her Carol let out a breath. Every feeling she'd been suppressing and how empty she'd felt vanished.

Carol rolled her hips and Mac hissed through his teeth. His hands planted on the arm of the couch over Daryl's shoulders. Daryl thrust into her driving her back into his brother. Carol cried out and found herself trapped between the rhythm they both set. Carol was surprised when Mac was easier on her than Daryl. Daryl was the sweet brother but he was the one who was causing her breath to stutter and abandon her. Mac's arm wrapped around her and came up cupping her breast. He supported her weight as Daryl drove up into her harder and punishing.

Carol watched Daryl like she was in a haze. Every inch of felt over sensitized. His hand dropped between them again and she screamed when his fingers started circling her clit. She was thankful for the blaring music then. Mac chuckled into her throat and she swallowed feeling him picking up his pace.

When Daryl groaned and pulled her from his brothers arms onto his chest Carol let out a breath. Her bare chest pressed into his and she smiled. He pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead before his mouth claimed hers. That same feeling of pleasure spread through her limbs making them feel heavy.

When Daryl tensed below her heat pooled low in her body. With each jerk, grunt, and growl that poured from his mouth into their kiss she felt a smug satisfaction. Mac was no longer being gentle and now driving into her with a single minded need. Carol arched her back and pressed more into him. Daryl groaned at the movement and shifted. Carol knew he was trying to pull away from her enough to slide free but she refused. She pushed herself back onto him and the feeling caused him and Mac both to tense. She moaned loudly at the feeling of both of them buried in her.

Both men panting through their release. Carol caught Mac's wrist and made sure he stayed right there snug against her. Carol was sandwiched between them. When she cracked her eyes open she found Daryl tracing patterns on her bare shoulder. Mac's face buried in the nape of her neck as he got his breathing back.

"I always figured you for a prude, Carol." Mac laughed.

Carol smirked and met Daryl's eyes. His were still dark. "Being friends with the two of you kind of ruined that."

"How?" Daryl questioned.

Carol arched a brow and blatantly checked him out and tightened her muscles around his cock. He grunted but didn't break eye contact. His face reddened slightly but he smiled. Carol grinned and finally shifted to set up. She didn't leave his lap but Mac moved to let her up. He righted his pants and Carol looked back at him. She didn't want to move. She wanted to curl up right here with them but this was a party and they got lucky that no one walked in already.

Mac started fixing her dress while Daryl smoothed her wild hair down. Both men's hands rough and intimate. Carol reveled in the feeling. Mac held her panties up and brought them to his face and breathed in deeply. Carol's face flushed and she tried to grab them. He held them out of reach and shoved them into his pocket.

Daryl lifted her then and Carol stumbled trying to keep her balance. Mac threw his arm over her shoulder and kept her upright. He gave her a smug look and she winked. He only laughed. Daryl lifted his hips fixed his jeans. Her heart beat jumped seeing that he wasn't wearing boxers. She wasn't sure why she found that so hot but she did.

He stood and then shoved his hand through his sweaty hair. It was sticking up in every direction. Carol snorted and Mac's looked exactly like his. Mac started walking out the door and drug her with him. Carol looked back at the couch the same time Daryl turned. He caught her eye and she flushed. He followed after them.

Carol caught Andrea's eye as she got another drink. Mac was talking to someone and Carol caught Daryl's hand pulling him closer to her. He stepped closer than he normally did and Carol sucked in a breath. He smelled like he usually did but now with the added smell of sex and her. It was intoxicating.

She jumped when he turned slightly his body blocking her and slid his hand up her thigh. She bit her lip violently when his fingers sunk into her. Her thighs were already slick from sex. He was teasing her and Carol prayed Andrea stayed over there. She was so close. Mac looked over as she shivered against his side. He watched both of them darkly before ending his conversation abruptly.

"Did you drive here Carol?"

"No."

Mac gave her a leering look before guiding her out to Daryl's truck. Daryl was flipping his keys around his fingers. He slid into the truck the same time she seen Andrea step outside looking for her. She ignored her name being yelled and instead slid into the seat between Mac and Daryl. Daryl started the truck and Mac slammed his door shut. His hand picked up where Daryl left off and she ignored Andrea. When they were out of the driveway and on the road Carol leaned over tearing Daryl's belt back open. He kept driving and Carol didn't warn him when she wrapped her mouth around his already half hard cock.

"Fucking hell." Daryl jerked.

Carol laughed around him and Mac pulled her hips up. It was going to be a long night. She was just happy it was Friday. She usually spent the weekend with them anyways. Only now this time it'd be what she'd fantasized about for years.

"Carol you're ours." Mac said slapping her ass to punctuate his words.


End file.
